Jason Sutherland
History Born on the 23rd November 1990 at 9:03am. He was an average boy, the son of a beautiful brunette; green eyes, tanned skin, and an average height for a 28 year old woman named Samantha. Then there's Jason's father; Harry; He’s vile, gritty stubble where he hadn't shaved, tired, bruised, bloodied face - always. He never told Samantha how it happened, but every night he'd come home with a different bruise. This was before everything started though. Bare Bear that in mind. Jason was forced to stay in his hospital cot for two days... To 'check' that he was alright to leave. Jason’s first birthday, nothing strange here. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary happening either. He's seen his aunties, uncles. All the usual stuff, been smothered. Had his first Christmas, Easter… Then Jason was two, mid-July. It's summer - He's was hot, been given an ice-cream. But, being the baby he is Jason spilt it, all down his brand new t-shirt. Samantha wasn't impressed. That night there was an argument between Harry and Samantha. One of those arguments between a couple, that although mean nothing usually ends in a divorce, or something to that extent. The very night the argument happened he changed, Harry changed. Harry dropped to the floor of the dark living room, trying to grip the worn-down cream coloured sofa as he fell, but failed. Harry was burning up, steam seeming to rise from his own body. All the time Jason was watching, his mother was out, her excuse was that she wanted to cool off, ironic that. Harry just continuously groaned. Groans of pain, mercy. He was begging for help... Turning to God for mercy. Having never experienced such excruciating pain Harry looked to Jason, not as a father... but as a patient in a hospital, pleading for help. Not knowing what to do Jason quietened down... watched, hoping for some reassurance of his father’s life. Another five minutes, nothing... one minute later, Harry's eyes suddenly sprang open, and Jason looked up - still unsure as to what had just happened. With slow movements, Harry sat up - his gaze averted towards Jason's, apologetically. Harry tried to apologize. He then crawled towards his son, still burning up - still hot, noticing the tears. Harry tried to explain but he just didn't know how so instead he tried to wipe the tear on Jason’s left side. Only to realise his power. As soon as Harry’s hot hand met Jason’s warm cheek, Harry's power became obvious... A pyrokinetic, Jason's face started to burn from the point of contact... His eyes started to go teary, and he screamed loudly, violently. Harry, in pure shock, pulled his hand away. It was by pure coincidence that Samantha arrived. Seeing what appalling state Jason had been left in; she shouted, ordering Harry to leave. It ended with Harry’s father and a noose the next day. 9 months after that they moved to New York to start over. A few more years and Jason became seven and he found a friend, called Toby. They were both walking down to the local park not knowing what was about to happen. They got there, it's empty - except one man was stood there, looking towards the children. A man who was holding a large metal pole. From afar it looked clean, almost new but as he approached the two children you could see blood from a previous encounter. Jason and Toby both looked, stared - not knowing what to do. Jason turned to sprint off and screamed at Toby to follow but the man ran after them. He swooped Toby up. Jason ran not even attempting to help Toby. He ran as far as he could. The next day, front page news it read "Young Boy found dead in Central Park." Since then any friends he's got he's helped, whichever the situation, not wanting to witness what he did back when he was seven. For four years after that all the way up until Jason was eleven. His mother let him move from being a nice, caring boy - a good student, all the way down to a delinquent destined to do bad things. Forever scarred with proof of that night. Eleven years old, Jason had grown up to be cold and bitter - a villain even. His mother couldn't handle him; she asked him to either pack up his bags, or leave. Jason stormed out, Furious. But, he regretted it later however - returning to his home, but he found his mother on the floor. Surrounded by thick, lukewarm blood. Dead. To this day Jason doesn't know the cause of death, suicide? Murder? He can't tell. So Jason risked a life by himself, fending forever for himself or social services. He took the hard way, now five-ish years have passed. He's on the streets of New York but his adventures have only just begun... Personality Cold, just one word to describe Jason. He is a very quiet guy at times, which helps aid his cold persona. But, he can also be very loud. This loudness is due to the fact he does not want to be told what to do, or questioned; so if someone tries to 'order' Jason about, you'd get a shock. He is very strong willed, and will not let anything stop him from doing what he wants. Nothing, and I mean nothing will prevent Jason from trying to fulfill his ambitions, his dreams - desires. But, despite all this bitterness within him, Jason has a soft side - like most people, it's inevitable. His bitterness is due to his lack of a fatherly figure and having been living on the streets, forced to be shunned by society for being homeless and having not many friends. He isn't apathetic in every way. He may be hard to befriend, he may not choose to make friends, but if you do so happen to be his friend, it's probably for a very special reason and he will not let the friendship slip down the drain. "Once a friend, always a friend." He will swear to protect all who he befriends.. even if it means losing his life. Although he has his loner-like tendencies, as said before, he will befriend you; although it will take time. He will have a handful of friends at any one time, a handful of good friends. Jason also tends to steal from people, places - for his own survival. Whenever Jason's bored he walks through central park. He finds it relaxing, enjoyable. Especially if it's raining or there's a storm. He finds something compelling about those two things, he loves it. If in a fight Jason will probably give it his 'all' and Jason will usually find a small reason to be in a fight. This is because the adrenaline causes him instant hype, something to look forward to. He'd do anything for it. Due to his history and the events he's been forced to witness Jason is a very apathetic guy to most situations. It'd be a struggle to make him shed a tear. Because of this apathy, Jason lacks remorse so if in a fight he wouldn't think, wouldn't regret and just do it. Appearance Starting from the top Jason has scruffy brown hair which goes naturally with the rest of his looks. His hairstyle is for all occasions, whether it be his wind-swept look, his bed-time hair or his morning hair. His skin tone is light.The whole of the left side of his face is scarred, burn marks. The effects of his father’s unfortunate loss of control (explained in history). His nose is the average size for a nose and his ears are slightly larger than the average person of his age giving him a very slight goofy look. He has a dimple on his cheeks when he smiles. Down to the body, he's scrawny. Lack of nutrition, lack of enough exercise. He doesn't have any defined muscle outlines on his torso, but the muscles on his arms - due to the constant fighting, constant running have slowly grown. His legs are slightly more well-built than the rest of his body due to the fact that he lives on the streets, stealing stuff for survival, being shooed, shunned. So he's always on the run, continuously building up his leg muscle. His clothing is exactly what you’d expect from a stereotypical homeless person. Baggy clothing, every inch of it. Baggy in such a way that it is apparent that his clothes did fit at one time. He doesn't have any other clothes so his black hooded scruffy zip up top and his t-shirt will do, on his upper-body. His t-shirt is meant to be grey-ish, but do to his living conditions it's more greyish-brown. Then, covered in mud is his baggy denim jeans, ripped in various places and almost falling down. His shoes, are an old pair of Converse with withered laces. Moving onto his voice. Jason, coming from West Sussex, sounds like a typical English teenager although there is something dark about his tone of voice. He seems to speak, whatever his mood in a bitter manner. But, after living in New York for the seven-ish years he's been there, he has picked up the typical New York accent - mildly. He also has a height of six feet. Ability Adrenal manipulation. It is like an extra battery to a circuit, not needed - but greatly improves the current. He basically has the ability to enhance someones ability, to extreme measures & various other things. Here's how it works: Adrenaline is how it works. Going by Mohinder’s theory, the power in basic terms works by stimulating the adrenal glands to such extent that the receiver of Jason’s touch - has their power augmented (amplified). However, as Jason grows with his knowledge of this ability, he will be able to produce many more effects, such as organ failure (predominantly cardiac arrest), and on a civilian the organ failures can be multiple, and almost instantaneous. The aesthetics of this power are very subtle. Just one single touch would generate a light no larger than his handprint to course through the 'victims' body to their adrenal glands - where Jasons power would manifest. The effects of this can be reversed, although it can take time, and may require up to two minutes of contact. His ability is able to prevent adrenaline from being produced, preventing someone from being able to use their power until contact is gone. Limits He cannot charge up powers that cannot be charged... For example regeneration -It can't really be improved. All effects of Jasons power are temporary. And in order to charge someones power, it does require contact. It can be a very lengthy process when trying cutting off someones power. He cannot always cause organ failure, the chance of this happening is very low but as Jason grows with his power the chance of it happening will increase. Only one can be affected by Jasons power but Jason is likely to learn how to channel his energy through two people in the distant future (as long as there is contact with both people). Assignment Tracker 2.0 Category:Characters Category:Villain